Lonely Nights of Stillness
by Xemmy
Summary: Silent nights without Riku bother Sora, do he decides to make some noise. It's cute at the end. Better than it sounds SoRiku, YAOI!


Lonely Nights of Stillness

(WARNINGS NOW: YAOI!!! yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi, got it? Good!)

(Note: This was written at three am after playing Kingdom Hearts 1 and thinking of Kingdom Hearts 2)

It was a night so silent that the pressing stillness made it impossible to sleep. A small figure of a boy no older than fifteen tossed and turned in his wide bed. The sheets formed a messy cocoon around his thing body. He gave a small whine of frustration, the only sound that had been heard for a while. Sitting up and running a hand the unruly brown locks he decided that for now, he'd give up sleeping.

Stumbling slightly on the stairs he walked towards the couch in the living room and sat down. Perhaps watching something boring would make him fall asleep. He flipped and flipped through channel after channel everything was actually pretty boring, but not boring enough to make him sleepy…he sighed and turned to the last station. A noise made his vision focus on the screen. With the remote now held limply in his hand the said small figure clutched a pillow as wide eyes stared at the screen before him. The sound emanating from the set made his cheeks turn flush pink with slight embarrassment.

On the screen was a boy roughly about his age, writhing against the sheets as another male, slightly older, took the boy's erect cock into his mouth. The boy let out a moan, his fingers clutching the sheets tighter.

Sora's face was a nice bright red color by now. Riku did that to him…oh he loved it when Riku did that to him…It seemed that the blood flow in his body decided to slow in two directions north and south….mainly south. Sora squirmed, the pillow slightly rubbing against the bulge forming in his shorts. And he decided that he rather liked the sensation and shifted again. Biting his lip guiltily he looked around as if to see reproachful eyes staring at him, but he saw none. Moving the pillow to the side he spread his legs a bit wider, and unzipped his shorts. He blushed as he slowly caressed his semi-erect cock. Sora shivered.

From the screen the young boy let out a semi scream as he came into the elder's mouth.

Sora looked up, his hand adding a bit of more pressure. He purred.  
"Oh, please, take me!" The boy pleaded.

_"Oh Riku, onegai! Take me! Fuck me!" _

Sora hastily pulled off his shorts, caressing his hard shaft and giving a small moan. This felt good…not nearly as good as when Riku did it but it was still good. He ran his fingers up and down the bottom, teasing himself before pressing his thumb against the slip.  
"Oh!"

On the screen the young boy was on his knees, round butt cheeks raised up in the air and a wanton expression laced with need on his pink flushed face.

Riku liked it when Sora did that.

"Nngh, Riku!"

He began fisting himself, spreading his legs wider and slouching slightly on the couch. His free hand was trailing itself down his body, pausing to flick and pinch at his rosy nipples until they were hard. He felt himself becoming painfully hard. His pace quickened. The hand has stopped pinching and was slowly moving south again. Sora's breathing hitched slightly as his thumb flicked at the slit at the tip again.

"Oh Riku!"

On the screen the young boy moaned loudly.  
"Oh please! Harder! Nngh!"

Sora's wandering hand slipped lower, moving to caress his ball sack.

"Oh god!"

His spine arched, a familiar burning at the pit of his stomach. The hand caressing his balls moved ever lower, toward his puckered entrance. He paused…took the finger in his mouth and sucked on it…Riku had mentioned once that he wanted to push him down and fuck him hard on whatever surface they were on when he did that.

He took the now slick finger from his mouth and let it trail back down, slipping it in his anus. He whimpered. Riku's fingers were longer…but his would have to do. He pushed it in father.  
"Aanngh!!"

The hand fisting his cock went faster. The burning feeling getting stronger.

"Oh RIKU!!" He cried out, cum coating his hand stomach and a stray drop on his chest.

He lay back, panting as the cries on the screen ended. His mind was in a groggy fog for the next few minutes before he regained enough coherency to grab the remote and turn off the T.V. He stood up, naked and coating in his cum and a slight sheen of sweat, reading to hop into a quick warm shower and give another attempt at sleep.

It was exactly what he would have done if it hadn't been for the clapping in the corner of the room. His head spun around quickly, wide eyed and blushing crimson. Riku stood before the front door with a lecherous smirk on his face.

"Aw did you get lonely without me?" He cooed.

Sora meekly nodded as Riku advanced, taking off his coat and shoes in the process. He stopped at the naked Sora and lifted his chin to meet eye-to-eye. Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Sora could only purr and try to press himself closer to Riku. Around Riku, Sora was nothing but a compliant pile of mush and pent up lust. Riku could only chuckle at Sora's antics.

Sora made a small whiny noise as his nuzzled his cheek against the top of Riku's chest, as he was much shorter than him. Riku's arms came to wraps around Sora's slender hips, his hands resting on Sora's butt cheeks and giving them a small squeeze.

The smaller of the two squeaked and jumped a little. Riku laughed.

"You're adorable, Sora, did you know?"

Sora blushed. "…Y-yes.."

Riku smiled and kissed the top of his head. "How much did you miss me, Sora?"

"A lot."

"Can you show me?"

Sora's innocent look was almost completely replaced with a mischievous look.

"Of course, Riku." He said angelically.

Sora dropped to his knees, he kissed the small bulge in Riku's pants before undoing the zipper with his teeth. Riku purred at the slight sensations. Using his hands to pull Riku's half erect shaft from the opening in his slacks he licked at the tip, secretly enjoying the shiver that ran up his seme's spine. He licked at it again before nipping it slightly.

"Oh!...My, Sora, you're getting better."

Sora gave him a proud grin before taking the head in and sucking on it like it was his favorite popsicle flavor. His small tongue pressed against the slit, while his hands caressed the base.

Riku's breathing was becoming ragged.

"Oh God, Sora!"

Sora couldn't help that small smirk as he took the rest of Riku's cock into his hot mouth. It took all of Riku's will power not to thrust into that heat. He threw his head back and moaned as Sora licked and sucked at him shaft, occasionally scraping his teeth softly against it. It was driving him insane.

"Aaaaanggh!"

Since when could Sora do that!?

"Oh god! Oh!"

Sora pushed down his gag reflex, taking Riku deeper, down his throat. He gave a small hum. Causing Riku to cry out again and giving up that self restraint. Sora once again fought that reflex when he felt Riku thrust into his mouth.

"Sora!"

Sora pulled back. He still wasn't used to swallowing. After all it'd only been a week since they had started this. In consequence some of Riku's cum ended up in his mouth, and stray drops here and there on his nose, cheeks and a little in his hair. He blushed crimson, but Riku couldn't think of anything more erotic than Sora covered in his seed and on his knees with that dazed expression.

Riku kneeled down and kissed Sora hard on the lips, causing the younger to swallow the bit of cum in his mouth. He gave a small eek, giving Riku time to slips his tongue into the smaller ones mouth. He ran his tongue over Sora's, coaxing it to come play. He vaguely could taste himself on Sora's tongue but it didn't bother him in the slightest. He mapped out the already memorized cavern of Sora's mouth, but he would never tire of it.

Sora was sighing with content the whole time, entwining his tongue with Riku's, occasionally sucking on it, and causing little noises to come from Riku's throat. It was kind of cute. Riku pulled back slightly as the need for air became a necessity. He slipped lower down to Sora's neck…a well known weak spot. He lapped and suckled at the flesh, nipping at it and turning it red while Sora shivered, twitched, and moaned, clutching at his shoulders. He pulled back satisfied at the mark he had left there, knowing it would turn a purplish color by the end of the night. Sora's dazed look had returned. It was as if a whole new personality had shown itself, a personality so submissive that'd he'd lay back and spread his legs wide with a single look. He was no longer himself, but a slave to the lust that Riku induced in him, and subconsciously he loved it, and he knew Riku loved it.

He pressed himself to Riku's lap, rubbing his painfully erect cock again his lovers, and moaning softly in his ear. He licked at the lobe and gently bit it. Riku purred.

"What is it that Sora wants?" He whispered, running a finger down Sora's spine.

The smaller one shivered. "Fuck me, fuck me hard." He softly begged.

Pulling back from Riku's warmth, he almost whimpered as he lay back on the carpet, his face in that expression that made Riku want to cum then and there. Sora's hands were once again caressing himself. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth and his eyes were begging. One hand was again pressing against his hole, just pressing but never pushing in. He whimpered loudly, wanting nothing more than to have Riku buried to the hilt within him.

"Riku, please, oh please! Fuck me!"

Riku growled a possessive growl. He pushed Sora's hand away pinning them above the brunette's head and smirking.  
"Well then, that's what my Sora gets."

Sora just purred.

Riku paused. "Wait…get on your knees."

The smaller one complied, becoming a bit impatient. If Riku didn't fuck him now he'd go find something else to impale himself on. He leaned on his elbows, raising his rear high up into the air and wiggling it slightly, smirking.

Riku purred, he lowered his head slightly and kissed each cheek before slipping two fingers in at a time. Sora didn't mind pain in this state. He knew. Sora moaned loudly, pushing against the fingers and willing them to go deeper, willing them to find that spot within him that made him see stars. The fingers pushed in and out, wiggled and searched. And he couldn't help but whimper and moan at each sensation.

"Please…." He begged. "Please, Riku, don't tease me…"

Riku pulled the fingers out. Oh how could he refuse such a request. Using the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip of his penis as lubrication (enough or not it really didn't matter to Sora) he pushed in, inch by inch, making Sora whine and cry out.

"Oh! Riku! Nngh!"

Riku groaned slightly. He pushed in until he was in as far as he could go. Sora was wiggling his hips around.

"Sora…" He growled.

Sora could only give a playful giggle as he continued to wiggle about. Riku smirked and grabbed the smaller ones hips, stilling him. Sora whimpered.

"Don't be sad, little one." He pulled out to the tip before roughly pushing back in.

"OH RIKU!!"

Riku grunted, pushing in over and over and over again, each time harder and faster, his hands clutching Sora's hips with bruising strength. Sora cried out at each thrust, pushing back to meet Riku every time.

"OH GOD! Aanggh! Oh! Riku!" He arched his neck and back as Riku found his prostate. Riku couldn't help but smirk.

Aiming for it, he continued to thrust. Sora's loud moans were becoming screams as he rocked against Riku, urging for him to pick up the pace. He had slumped on his one arm, his head resting on the rough carpet as his right hand pumped at his leaking cock.

Riku's thrusts were losing their timed grace as he felt himself closer to the edge.

"RIKU!!!"

Sora's muscles contracted around Riku's cock in a sort of vice grip, sending the older over the edge. Of course, Sora's out cry only helped.

"SORA!"

Sora gave a whimper as he felt Riku's hot seed coat him from the inside. His own hand covered with his sticky warm cum. Riku pulled out and rolled over as Sora lost his strength and fell down, both panting but extremely satisfied.

"I…love…you…" Panted Sora, rolling over so he snuggled up against Riku's side.

Riku's eyes shinned with a sort of happiness he never showed anyone else. "I love you too." He said in one breath, taking Sora's right hand and cleaning it.

Sora blushed, his lustful state being broken since he had come. It didn't take long before Sora could feel the effects of two orgasms in a night, his heavy eyes starting to droop.

Riku smiled as the smaller one snuggled closer to his warmth, and fell asleep faster than he had seen anyone fall asleep. He lovingly kissed the top of the others head before sitting up, carefully so as not to disturb Sora. He ran a hand through long silver hair before picking the other up and carrying him back up the stairs. The shower could wait until the morning.

Sora murmured in his sleep as he was gently placed on the fluffy mattress. Riku could only smile as he got under the covers himself and pulled it high above their frames. Sora had once again attached himself to his side.

"I love you so much…"

And with that, aqua eyes closed.

* * *

Sora and Riku are the most obvious couple during the whole game Besides Axel and Roxas I swear to god. XP

But yes, this is actually my first RikuxSora fic and My third KH fanfic..only the other two are just not done cuz I'm lazy like that.

;; I haven't written anything like this in a long time so Some comments or whatever are appreciated. Flames will be used to roast my idiot neighbors.

Thank you!


End file.
